Wie viele Träume starben bereits
by Candy222
Summary: Man kann dem Schicksal nicht entfliehen, vor allem wenn es schon lange geschrieben steht. Drei Schwestern versuchten es, jede von ihnen ging dafür durch ihre eigene Hölle… (Blackfiction(UPDATE 16.05)
1. 1

_Hey ;-)_

_Du hast dich hier her verirrt, bist du dir sicher dass das intelligent war? Na ja, zu spät #mwahahaha# __Okay, ich will die Leserschaft ja nicht verschrecken deswegen kommen wir gleich zur Sache:_

**Autoren:** _Geschrieben wurde diese FF von Kitty (auf bekannt als Knuddelmuff) und mir, dem AJ oder auch Candy222 Für bleibende Gehirnschäden haften die Autoren im Übrigen nicht ;-)_

**Summary:** _In dieser FF geht es um die drei Black Schwestern, die durch ein dunkles Familiengeheimnis an ihr Schicksal, das ihnen so unlieb ist, gebunden sind. Jegliche Versuche ihrem Schicksal zu entsagen schlugen fehl. Als sie sich nach jahrelanger Trennung wieder sehen beschließen sie dem „gar alten und fürnehmen Haus der Blacks" endgültig ein Ende zu setzten._

**Disclaimer:** _Hast du echt gedacht die Black Schwestern oder auch nur ein Fünkchen dieser FF (bis auf die Idee) gehört uns? Sorry, Tür, diese Story übersteigt deinen Intellekt eindeutig… was ich damit sagen will: Uns gehört nichts, wir bekommen kein Geld dafür und wir sind stolz darauf ;-)_

**Specials:** _Als Stargast haben wir uns für Kapitel 17 und den Epilog den einzig wahren Phineas eingeladen, freut euch auf Sarkasmus vom feinsten ;-)_

**Hauptpersonen:** _Hm… das ist jetzt aber mal schwer ;-) Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix_

**Pairings:** _Das verraten wir jetzt doch noch nicht ;-)_

**Genre:** _Tragedy/Drama_

**Sonstiges:** _Das erste Kapitel ist aus der Sicht der achtjährigen Andromeda geschrieben, Narcissa ist fünf und Bellatrix drei._

**Widmung:** _Dieses erste Kapitel ist unserem Soma gewidmet #überreicht dem Soma das Kapitel samt Blumenstrauß# ;-)_

* * *

**Wie viele Träume starben bereits im Augenblick ihrer Geburt?**

1.Kapitel

Das Lachen heller Mädchenstimmen schallte durch die kalte Winterluft. Schlittenspuren waren auf dem weiß glitzernden Schnee zu sehen, daneben die Fußspuren zweier Kinderfüße. Ihre schwarzen Haare, in denen sich Eiskristalle verfangen hatten, flatterten im Wind und ihre Wangen waren vor Kälte gerötet.

Sie lachte während sie ihre kleinen Schwestern auf dem Schlitten durch den Schnee zog, als die kleine Bella sie antrieb schneller zu laufen oder Cissa sie bat sie den kleinen Hügel vor ihnen alleine hinunter fahren zu lassen. Man hätte sich keine perfektere Kindheit wünschen können, kein perfekteres kleines Mädchen vorstellen können, so makellos wie der frisch gefallene glitzernde Schnee.

Atemlos blieb Andromeda stehen „Fahren wir nicht weiter?" fragte Cissa mit ihrer dünnen Kleinkindstimme augenblicklich und sah ihre große Schwester mit ihren blau-grauen Augen bittend an.

„Gleich", erwiderte Andy atemlos und strich sich mit ihrer behandschuhten Hand einige ihrer dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Lass mich nur mal etwas Luft holen." Dann hörte man den Chor zweier Kinderstimmen. "Weiter! Weiter!" "Ist ja schon gut.", lachte sie und lief erneut los.

Unter ihnen knarrte der Schnee, über ihnen der klare hell leuchtende Himmel und direkt vor ihnen ein See. So unendlich schön und weit. Die Sonne ließ ihn glitzern, so dass er aussah wie ein Meer leuchtender Kristalle.

"Kommt! Zum See, zum See!", hörte man die kleine Piepsstimme von Bella rufen.

"Mama hat gesagt wir dürfen nicht, das wisst ihr doch.", rief Andy außer Atem.

"Och komm schon!", flehte Cissa "Wir sind doch schon groß, es passiert auch nichts.

Andy hin- und her gerissen wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Sie wollte den Kleinen gerne den Gefallen tun, sie liebte es wenn sie lachten mit ihren glockenhellen Stimmen und ihre eisgrauen Augen vor Vergnügen leuchteten, doch sie war die Älteste und verantwortlich.

Als ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie mit den Kleinen alleine raus durfte, war sie sehr stolz gewesen, dass sie ihr das zutraute.

"Okay, aber nicht so weit hinaus. Nur vorne ein Stückchen.", meinte sie.

Es wird schon gut gehen, sie würde aufpassen. Dann rannte sie erneut los und das quietschende Lachen von den zwei Mädchen ließ auch sie laut loslachen.

Etwas erschöpft kam sie am See zu stehen und betrachtete den unberührten Schnee, der sich vor ihr erstreckte. Sie zögerte bevor sie den ersten Schritt auf den zugefrorenen See machte. Das Eis und der Schnee knirschten unheilvoll unter ihrem Gewicht doch die vergnügten Rufe ihrer Schwestern trieben sie dazu an weiter zu gehen. Noch einen Schritt. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Ehe Andy es überhaupt realisierte, standen sie fast in der Mitte des Sees.

Bella, überwältigt vom Übermut, schritt immer weiter hinaus auf den See. Unter ihr knackte es bereits gefährlich. Man sah, nur ein paar Meter weiter das Wasser schon durch das Eis hindurch.

"Bella! Nein! Komm zurück!", schrie Andy, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Bella ging immer weiter, starrte auf das Eis und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich feine Risse, kaum breiter als ein Haar, auf der Oberfläche bildeten.

Dann blieb sie stehen und sah zu wie sich einer der Risse stetig ausbreitete, und ganz langsam Wasser daraus hervorquoll.

Panik machte sich in Andy breit und schien sie voll und ganz zu lähmen. Dann rannte sie los ohne darüber nach zu denken, was sie tat. Immer wieder rief sie Bella zu sie solle sich nicht bewegen. Bella dachte nicht daran auf sie zu hören und machte noch einen Schritt.

Das Eis unter ihr brach zusammen und ihr war als ob sie tausend feine Nadeln spüren würde, die ihren Körper durchbohrten. Sie schrie, doch sofort füllte sich ihr Mund mit Wasser und sie sank, sank in die Tiefe, die unendlich Dunkelheit. In Panik strampelte und schlug sie um sich, die Kälte ließ sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Angst ergriff vollkommen Besitz von Andy und sie lief hysterisch auf das Loch zu in dem Bella soeben strampelnd verschwunden war. Als sie merkte, dass das Eis unter ihr immer dünner wurde verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte.

Als sie am Loch angelangt war starrte sie schließlich in die dunkle Masse, die unentwegt auf und ab wogte. Sie streckte ihre Arme hinein in der Hoffnung eine winzige Hand oder irgendetwas anderes zu ergreifen. "Bella! Bella!", kreischte sie immer wieder.

Dann hörte sie etwas ungefähr zwei Meter entfernt. Das Trommeln kleiner Fäustchen auf Eis. Sie robbte dorthin und sah etwas Bleiches durch das Eis leuchten, die Augen in Panik geweitet, umgeben von einem Schwall schwarzer Haare.

Andy schlug auf das Eis ein. Ihre Hände brannten wie Feuer. Ihre Knöchel waren blutig, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort. Und schließlich schaffte sie es, gerade als das weiße Etwas aus ihrem Blickfeld zu verschwinden drohte. Ihre Finger durchbrachen die Oberfläche und tauchten in eisiges Wasser.

Sie bekam den Mantel ihrer kleinen Schwester zu fassen und zog sie unter größter Anstrengung hoch und hievte sie auf das Eis und versuchte so schnell wie möglich vom See herunter zu kommen.

Als sie schließlich an Land war brüllte sie Bella, wie sie da schluchzend und gleichzeitig hustend mit ihren blau angelaufenen Lippen saß. "TU DAS NIE WIEDER! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN?" Auch ihr strömten heiße Tränen übers Gesicht. Dann sah sie wie das kleine Mädchen verängstigt nickt und sie nahm sie in den Arm und presste sie fest an sich.

"Oh Bella...Bella...", weinte sie in die Haare des kleinen Mädchens.

"Cissa, schaffst du es schnell zum Haus und kannst Papa holen?", wandte sie sich and das fünfjährige Mädchen, was das gesamte Szenario verstört beobachtet hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und rannte so schnell wie sie konnte zurück zum Haus, während ihre hellblonden Zöpfe im Takt ihrer Schritte wippten.

Während Andy auf ihren Vater wartete wiegte sie Bella sanft in ihren Armen und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Erst Jahre später war ihr klar dass die Wärme, die sie ihrer kleinen Schwester damit gespendet hatte, lebensrettend war.

* * *

_Feedback in jeder Form erwünscht ;-)_


	2. 2

Hey,

Wir sind wieder da, diesmal mit dem zweiten Kapitel (ach nee)

Danke für die lieben reviews _flausch _Wir haben im übrigen überhauptnichts gegen regelmäßige reviewer ;-)

Dieses Kapitel spielt im übrigen drei Jahre nach dem ersten, es wird wohl öfters passieren dass wir so große Zeitsprünge machen.

* * *

**Wie viele Träume starben bereits im Augenblick ihrer Geburt?**

2.Kapitel

Gleißendes Sonnenlicht flutete den gesamten Raum, brach sich in den Kristallen des riesigen Kronleuchters und malte so winzige Regenbögen auf die Wände, Möbel und die blonden Haare eines kleinen Mädchens. Narcissa kauerte auf einem steif aussehenden Diwan und wirkte in dem Raum, mit den übertrieben hohen Wänden, verloren.

Ihre Knie hatte sie dicht an ihren Körper gezogen und den Kopf schief gelegt so das ihr ein paar flachsblonde Haarsträhnen in das Gesicht fielen, sie an der Nase kitzelten und zum Niesen brachten. Sie rieb sich energisch die Nase und kniff ihre Augen zusammen um die herannahenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie würde nicht weinen. Sie durfte es nicht, ihre Eltern meinten es ziemt sich für eine junge Lady nicht zu weinen, vor allem nicht für eine Black.

Sie stand vom Diwan auf, trat zum Fenster und lehnte sich gegen dessen ebenhölzernen Rahmen. Der Garten des Landhauses der Familie Black erstreckte sich weit über die black'schen Ländereien. In der Mitte des Gartens stand ein hoher Springbrunnen aus schwarzem Marmor, das Geschenk von Callisto Black, Narcissas Urgroßvater, zum zehnten Hochzeitstag an seine Frau Elara. Der riesige Brunnen, aus dem das Wasser wie Diamantenstaub rieselte, war heute der ganze Stolz des Gartens, der in peinlichster Symmetrie angelegt war. Selbst dass Grün der Bäume und des Rasens schien aufeinander abgestimmt.

Es war kaum ein Jahr her als sie mit Andy durch den Garten gestreift war, eigentlich hätten sie den Garten nicht verlassen sollen aber Andy hatte mal wieder nicht gehört und so erlebten die beiden einen der glücklichsten Tage in ihrer Kindheit, die sie je miteinander verbracht hatten. Narcissa konnte sich noch gut erinnern wie sie lachend durch wilde Klatschmondfelder gelaufen waren und über kleine Bäche hüpften.

Dann waren sie auf eine uralte Weide gestoßen. Majestätisch war diese inmitten einer Wiese gestanden, und hatte förmlich dazu eingeladen auf ihr zu klettern. „Weißt du noch? Das Mädchen von den Rosiers, Isabelle, die uns von diesem Muggelmärchen erzählt hat? Ich glaub es hieß Poccahontas, da kam doch auch so ein Baum vor.…" „Shhht!" unterbrach Narcissa ihre ältere Schwester „Mum will doch nicht dass wir darüber reden. Weißt du nicht mehr wie wütend Dad geworden ist? Er hat gesagt das Isabelle viel Ärger bekommen hat…" „Unsere Eltern sind nicht da, Cissa, wir können reden über was wir wollen." In Andromedas Stimme war deutlich Trotz herauszuhören. „Komm, wir klettern auf den Baum." „Aber, das ist doch gefährlich …" „Quatsch, da kann gar nichts passieren." Ehe Narcissa noch etwas erwidern konnte war Andromeda auf den Baum geklettert.

Während sie sich an der rauen Rinde festklammerte kratzten ihr die Äste ins Gesicht doch hinderte sie es nicht daran noch höher zu klettern. Die Sonne schien durch die Lücken im Blätterdach der Weide und ließ Andromedas kristallenes Armband in der Sonne aufleuchten. Letztes Weihnachten hatte jeder der drei Schwestern eines bekommen und seit dem schienen sie noch unzertrennlicher, fühlten sich einander näher. Andromeda war alt genug um zu erkennen, dass es keine normalen Armbänder waren und einen Zweck erfüllen sollten, doch für die beiden Jüngeren sahen sie einfach nur toll aus, weil sie so schön im Licht glitzerten.

Andromeda tastete sich immer höher, blieb jedoch mit dem Armband, welches nur lose am Handgelenk befestigt war, hängen. Der Verschluss öffnete sich und es fiel herunter. Bei dem Versuch es noch festzuhalten verlor sie das Gleichgewicht, brach durch die Äste und stürzte nach unten. Narcissa stand unten und blickte unentschlossen durch die Äste. Dann hörte sie einen spitzen Schrei und das Knacken mehrerer Äste. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als sie den zierlichen Körper Andromedas fallen sah und der Sturz abrupt durch einen krachenden Aufprall gebremst wurde.

Narcissa stürzte sofort zu ihr, kniete nieder und rüttelte sie. "Andy! Andy!", kreischte sie als sie sich nicht bewegte. Andromeda rollte sich langsam herum und stöhnte auf. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, doch auch sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. "Ist schon in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen.", presste sie hervor. Allerdings war Narcissa keineswegs beruhigt. Sie war mit der Situation total überfordert. Sie hatte ihre Schwester noch nie weinen sehen...Sie war doch die Starke, die die immer wusste was man tun musste wenn man sich schlecht fühlte.

Zum Glück war der Gärtner der Blacks durch den Schrei alarmiert worden und hatte Andromeda ins Haus gebracht. Ihr Vater hatte getobt, erst weil sie den Garten verlassen hatten und dann weil sie wie Muggelkinder auf einen Baum geklettert waren. Doch mit der Erinnerung in der sie mit ihrer Schwester durch Klatschmohnfelder gelaufen war im Kopf beschloss Narcissa für sich dass es das Wert gewesen war.

Narcissa riss sich vom Fenster los und schritt im Raum umher. Sie hatte Andromeda seit letztem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen, als diese nach Hogwarts gefahren war. Dann war ein Brief von Andromeda an ihre Eltern gekommen, schon in der Nacht nach ihrer Abreise. Ihre Eltern waren furchtbar wütend gewesen und Weihnachten und Ostern war Andromeda nicht nach Hause gekommen. Narcissa hatte inzwischen verstanden das Andromeda wohl in das falsche Haus gekommen war.

Narcissa vermisste Andromeda unheimlich. Es war so anders geworden seit dem sie gegangen war. Bellatrix war nun der kleine Liebling, wurde auf jedem Familienfest, von denen es reichlich gab, in den Himmel gelobt. Nach der Enttäuschung mit Andromeda setzte man jetzt die Hoffnungen in die jüngste Tochter der Blacks. Bellatrix zog überall Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie genoss es. 'Eine richtige kleine Lady ist das ja schon.' 'Eine wahre Black' Nur zwei der Sätze, die sich Narcissa jedes Mal anhören musste, wenn sie daneben stand und die Lippen fest aufeinander presste während Bellatrix mit Lobgesängen überschüttet wurde.

Narcissa selbst war einfach zu unscheinbar, was ihrer Meinung nach daran lag dass sie die falsche Haarfarbe hatte. Eine Black mit blonden Haaren, welche sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, war eine Seltenheit. Sie hatte schon einmal versucht ihre Haarfarbe zu ändern, als Andromeda noch da war. Sie hatte sich eines von den Zaubertrankbüchern ihrer Eltern geholt und darin auch einen Trank gefunden der die Haarfarbe änderte, aber als sie Andromeda nach Schlangenhaut gefragt hatte war diese mit ein paar mal Nachfragen schnell dahinter gekommen was sie vor hatte. Sie hat gelacht und Narcissa in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet als diese anfing zu schluchzen.

Wie Narcissa sie vermisste. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wenn sie jetzt da wäre. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr auf und sie konnte nur schwer schlucken, das beklemmende Gefühl war wieder da. Sie schluchzte einmal auf und versuchte tief Luft zu holen und sich somit zu beruhigen. Wenn ihre Eltern das hörten. Sie konnten nicht anders, ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte sich an den Diwan. Erst rollte eine Träne über ihr Gesicht, dann schien der Strom nicht mehr versiegen zu wollen. Knarrend öffnete sich hinter ihr die Tür und sie erblickte Bellatrix. Sie stand da und sah sie stumm mit ihren eisgrauen Augen an. Unverständnis war heraus zu lesen, auch ein Hauch Arroganz, da sie stolz war, dass sie selbst nie weinte. Ganz wie Mama und Papa es wollten. Sie stand einfach da und sah sie an, hatte ihre Puppe umklammert und beobachtete genau, wie Narcissa vor sich hinschluchzte.

Dann hörte sie die schweren Schritte ihres Vaters auf der Treppe und versuchte sich schlagartig zu beruhigen. Sie hatte immer noch einen leichten Schluckauf und gerötete Augen, als er ins Zimmer kam und auf sie herab blickte. "Ist alles in Ordnung hier?", fragte er streng. Narcissa nickte nur mit großen Augen.

Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft, als er Andromeda zur Strafe, dass sie das verbotene Zimmer betreten hatte eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte und dann gleich noch eine, da sie es gewagt hatte zu schreien und zu weinen.

Den ganzen Rummel hatte sie damals nicht verstanden... schließlich hatte nur ein uraltes Buch auf einem alten schäbigen Holztisch darin gelegen, wie Andromeda später erzählte.

* * *

Review? ;-) 


End file.
